


Basic HTML

by Jenchantress_stories



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Fanwork Research & Reference Guides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenchantress_stories/pseuds/Jenchantress_stories
Summary: Basic HTML codes.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Basic HTML

**Author's Note:**

> Reading is easier with some variations. :) 
> 
> I created this list for myself, because I only know the basic basics of coding. I was looking for a certain type of text style, and eventually found it. Maybe it'll help some other beginners as well.

This is a list of the basic HTML codes. There are so many possibilities and maybe, one day I have enough patience learn a little more advanced stuff...  
To use one of those, you use pointy brackets: first this < and then this >.  
Write whatever you want. To end a code, you add a /.  
Example: <em> _Lovely, cursive letters_ </em>

<strong> **I hope I make myself clear** <strong>

## The List:

em: _beautiful cursive_  


i: _One in a million, two of a kind... (another cursive)_

strong: **bold and strong**

b: **another, shorter bold!**

ins: Underline!

u: Another underline

s: ~~crossed letters~~

strike: ~~more crossed letters~~

del: ~~Some more crossed letters!~~

big: Nice, big letters!

samp: More tiny letters!

small: a different type of tiny letters

q: "Q is for quoting"

dt: 

Big letters!
  


sub: Letters go down

sup: Letters go up!

tt: `typewriter style`

var: Another typewriter variation

ul:

pushed beneath


blockquote:

> The one I was looking for!

center:

Stuck in the middle with you

code: `Coding style`  


dd:

    Another style variation. Me gusta.
  
ol:

like dd, but less in the middle. li: How to create a list: 
    1. Sam Winchester
    2. Dean Winchester
    3. 1967 Chevy Impala
    4. Classic rock music
  
Mmh, even if I write stuff inbetween, the list goes on: 
    5. Rock salt

## A list of simple headers:

h1:

# Hunting high and low

h2:

## Scoundrel days

h3:

### Stay on these roads

h4:

#### East of the sun, west of the moon

h5:

##### Memorial beach

h6:

###### Minor earth, major sky

hr: <hr/>

* * *





End file.
